


Fluff Alphabet - Jihyun

by NatRomanov



Series: Mystic fluff alphabet [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: A ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?He's a big fan of domesticity. Cooking, taking care of the cacti and succulents together...But he also likes to go on hikes with you. Taking pictures and get inspiration for new paintings. Another thing he loves to do it paint together with you, which often results in small fights, that leave you both covered in paint and out of breath from laughing so much.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: Mystic fluff alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101770
Kudos: 14





	Fluff Alphabet - Jihyun

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but sometimes I had a bit trouble coming up with something. So I apologize if some parts suck, but I really tried...
> 
> I still hope you enjoy this <3

_**A** ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_

He's a big fan of domesticity. Cooking, taking care of the cacti and succulents together...

But he also likes to go on hikes with you. Taking pictures and get inspiration for new paintings. Another thing he loves to do it paint together with you, which often results in small fights, that leave you both covered in paint and out of breath from laughing so much. 

_**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

Your big heart and compassion are things he admires a lot about you. You are always there to help people any way you can and your unconditional love leaves him breathless at times. 

_**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

If you get a panic attack, for example due to a crowded place, he'd make sure to get you somewhere quiet. He'd gently talk you through it, help you concentrate on your breathing and grounding yourself.

When you have bad days, he'll set up a big canvas in his studio, along with buckets of paint. After telling you to put on something you won't mind getting ruined, he'll hand you a brush and tells you to go wild with the paint, just flicking it at the canvas and letting everything out that way. Of course he'll later ask you, if you want to talk about whatever was bothering you and if you do, he'll more than happily listen.

_**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?_

He'd absolutely love to go the whole nine yards. Marriage, at least one kid... Taking care of the garden and going on vacations. Spending time with your chosen family, aka the RFA. But honestly, as long as you're at his side, he'll be happy with whatever the future may hold. 

_**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_

It's a constant give and take between the two of you. Sometimes you have to remind him that he is allowed to be a bit bolder, though.

_**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

You don't really fight. Usually, when one of you is bothered by something, you sit down and talk it through, trying to find a solution as quickly as possible. If you should get into an argument though, no matter what it is about, he can never truly be mad at you. Or stay away from you for too long. So he usually tries to get you to smile again with hugs and showering your face in kisses, before he suggests to calmly talk about everything.

_**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_

He is extremely grateful to have had the opportunity to get to know and also now be loved by you. After all, you showed him what love is really supposed to be like and you may or may not have saved his life with it as well. 

And of course he notices everything you do for him. Like bringing him coffee into his studio, when he's been stuck in there for a while, constantly encouraging him, when he's hit a low... And he tries his best to not only vocalize, but also show his gratitude for everything you're doing. 

_**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_

After everything that had happened, it was immediately agreed that there would be no more secrets. Seeing how badly everything had snowballed in the past... No matter how small things might seem, nothing is kept secret between you.

_**I** nspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

It's not a secret that you were the one who helped him change, organize his thoughts, figure out what he actually wants in life and find himself. Even during the two years he was gone, you were constantly on his mind and probably the one thing that make him push through everything. 

_**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

He's not a jealous person. You chose him after all and he knows he can trust you blindly (no pun intended). 

When you're at one of his art exhibitions and he notices someone flirting with you, he only keeps an eye on the situation to make sure that you wouldn't get uncomfortable. But if that's the case, he'll be at your side in an instance, hand resting on your lower back as a quiet way to tell you that he's got you. "I see you've met my love, Y/N!" 

_**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

His kisses are usually very sweet and soft, but very nice none the less. 

The first kiss was, if a bit tentative, filled with emotions that had been building up during his 2 year absence. He had cupped your face in his hands and yours were pretty much clinging to the front of his shirt. And after the first initial kiss, a lot of small pecks followed.

_**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?_

He's quite good with words and he wouldn't shy away from basically pouring out his soul, while he confesses his love to you. Maybe sprinkle in some romance. A nice candle light dinner, with your favorite food, a good wine. One could've thought he wanted to propose, with how much thought he put into it.

_**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_

Of course he wants to get married to you. He can't think of anyone he'd rather spend the rest of his life with and the thought of being able to call you his spouse makes him feel all fuzzy. 

Your marriage would be filled with unconditional love and it would probably be quite domestic. Cooking dinner together, movie nights, tending to the garden, randomly dancing in the kitchen to his humming... 

For the proposal, he'd try to think of a good way to surprise you. Maybe asking if you'd like to go on a walk in the countryside, between fields and flowers. He'd set up a nice picnic, ask to take a couple pictures of you and when you had your back turned to him for a pose, he'd get down on one knee, holding the velvet box containing the ring up and ask you to turn around. And again, he would not hesitate to spill out all his feelings for you, before asking you to marry him.

_**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?_

Love, Darling, Sweetheart, Dearest 

_**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

It is extremely obvious to others. Anyone who doesn't see the big heart eyes he has, whenever he looks at you or only just talks about you, is simply blind. He's vocal about his feelings, constantly reminding you of how much he loves you, and also he likes to touch you a lot. Holding your hand, keeping an arm around your waist, resting his hand on the small of your back... 

_**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

He's not downright bragging, but he will talk proudly about you and your accomplishments in whatever way. Any opportunity he gets to talk about you? He'll take it, not caring about how much it might annoy others. Though when it's about PDA, he's a little shy. He will keep you close whenever he can, but when it's about kissing, it will usually only be small pecks on the lips, or kisses to your cheek, temple and forehead. 

_**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship._

He has a very calm personality, which can be extremely helpful whenever you are nervous, for example. When he'd sense your nervousness, he'd ask if you'd like a hug and if you do, he'll hold you close, rubbing your back and gently sway with you. 

_**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_

Big, sappy romantic right here. He'll always pay close attention to your likes and preferences. He'd get you your favorite flowers, leave little notes around the house for you and when he has to leave for work, he likes to send you a letter, which more often than not downright turns into a love letter. Not to mention that he likes to occasionally incorporate you into his works in whatever way possible. You're his greatest muse after all.

_**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_

There's no way he wouldn't support you in whatever way possible. You told him he should pursue his dreams and he does the same for you, always being encouraging and helping you whenever you need him. He knows there's nothing you can't do, once you've set your mind on it.

_**T** hrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?_

He definitely prefers the domestic life, with somewhat of a routine. Slow, lazy mornings with cuddles and kisses. Breakfast, before he heads into his studio. Stolen kisses when you bring him coffee or some snacks. Making dinner together and then getting comfy on the couch. Talking about anything and everything or just enjoying each others company with a good book and the occasional brushes of hands and legs. And then cuddling up in bed, falling asleep together.

_**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

Since you agreed to talk about everything, he knows everything you are willing to share with him. Not to mention that he's attentive and has no problem picking up on the slightest change of behavior. 

_**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

You are the most important person to him, the one that made him realize what he really wants and needs in life. If he, for example, ever had to decide between his art and you, he'd always pick you. Over anything. 

_**W** ild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon._

He's not a morning person. It can take quite some effort to convince him to get up. And usually he'll just wrap himself around you and hold you tightly, leaving no way to escape his embrace. Because when you do try to slip from his grasp, he will only pull you closer, or even roll halfway on top of you, with his face either buried on your neck or your chest. Sometimes he even downright whines, when you try to get him to leave the comfort of bed and your embrace, aiming his best puppy eyes and a big pout at you, while asking you to at least give him five more minutes. Which can easily turn into half an hour, if you're not careful. 

_**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

This man didn't know what it felt like to be held, instead of being the one to hold someone, until you came around. And he absolutely adores being in your arms and have you in his. Any opportunity to touch you, hold you close or kiss you? He will take it, no hesitation and no questions asked. 

_**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

He can get a bit melancholic when you're separated for too long. At those times, he'll look at the pictures he took of you or the selfies you took together. He'll regularly call you to at least hear your voice or even suggest video chats, if you're up for it. 

_**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lenghts for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

It's not unknown that he can slip into quite the self-sacrificing habits, so there's probably not a lot he wouldn't give up for you. 


End file.
